User blog:StormieCreater/Districts Separated
So, it took FOREVER, but I finally managed to separate the districts so that the friend groups can be a bit easier to put down. High District (Ages 14-17) *Layla (15) *Dante (16) *Daniel (15) *Nikki (14) *Nevaeh (17) *Ronan (16) *Brooke (16) *Jayde (15) *Carlos (14) *Nevianne (Nineveh's daughter, 16) *Ali (Tiger Claws' son, 18) *Timer (Fins' son, 17) *Sabrina (Dogpound's daughter, 15) *Eli (17) *Rafael (16) *Owen (14) *Derek (16) *Pedro (15) *Maurice (15) *Opal (14) *Oasis (14) *Jack (16) *Madeline (14) *Asoka (14) *Logan (17) *Roger (16) *Nicholas (15) *Nicholette (15) *Sal (16) *Lillian (14) *Kris (14) *Thomas (14) *Lyle (14) *Regina (16) *Nathan (15) *Sherlina (17) *James (14) *Raphina (14) *Ginivina (14) *Jae (14) *William (14) *Jesse (14) *Darby (16) *Jasmine (15) *Emerald (15) *Hallie (14) *Sadey (14) *Ivon (16) *Galileo (16) *Y'throka (15) *Thaddeus (14) *Kaiya (14) *Axel (14) *Elijah (15) *Matthew John (16) *Kai (15) *Jay (15) *Cole (15) *Zane (15) *Unis (14) *Borealis Juniper (14) *Summer (15) *Fawn (14) *Leonard (15) *Zeno (16) *Antonio (15) Cap *Colette (15) *Danata (14) *Monet (15) *Bruno (14) *Cyrus (15) *Narumi (14) *Dylan (16) *Remus (15) *Cliff (16) *Winston (16) *Demetrius (15) *Summer (15) *Amy (16) *Snow (15) *Priscilla (16) *Linnea (15) *Allura (15) *Terrence (14) *Anya (14) Middle District (Ages 11-13) *Lizzy (13) *Jace (13) *Jade (13) *Mark (11) *Kylie (11) *Gem (13) *Casey Jr. (13) *Johny (13) *Joey (11) *Johannah (11) *Kassadi (11) *Willery (11) *Everett (12) *Emmy (11) *Adam (12) *Autumn (12) *Maggie (11) *Elani (11) *Ezra (11) *Danny (13) *Destiny (12) *Landon (12) *Ace (12) *Sophia (11) *Bindi (12) *Selena (13) *Dennis (11) *Melissa (13) *Remy (12) *Aloha (11) *Orville (13) *Cara (11) *Terra (11) *Talia (12) *Mike (12) *Genny (12) *Felix (13) *Meghan (11) *Adrianne (13) *Levolt (11) *Phoebe (11) *Charlie (13) *Hazel (12) *Anastasia (13) *Matthew (13) *Kida (13) *Ky (13) *Lenny (13) *Clarisse (13) *Dove (13) *Addison (13) *Vito (13) *Molly (11) *Sora (11) *Lyla (11) *Seth (13) *Reece (11) *Miles (11) *Olivier (13) *Scooter (11) *Gadget (11) *Nicky (12) *Aspen (13) *Fletcher (13) *Bravo (13) *Lloyd (13) *Oakley (13) *Mandy (11) *Wynter (12) Cap *Callie (12) *Rory (12) *Leslie (12) *Sassafras (12) *Paige (12) *Zachary (13) *Mitch (13) *Tanner (13) *Mito (13) *Carly (12) *Paris (13) *Frescura (13) *Audrey (13) *Fiona (13) *Petra (13) Low District (Ages (5-10) (5-7) *Talim (6) *Lily (6) *Penny (6) *Avery (5) *Duce (7) *Macie (5) *Anais (5) *Isaac (5) *Pheme (6) *Zachary (7) *Brandy (7) *Olivia (5) *Ellen (6) *Rhyme (7) *Neci (7) *Toby (7) *Nera (7) *Shaun (5 ½ months) *Ava (6) (8-10) *Theo (10) *Ryan (8) *Ray (9) *Jonah (8) *Abbie (10) *Halia (9) *Ivory (8) *Fritz (10) *Belle (10) *Desiree (9) *Mindi (9) *Lucas (8) *Reggie (10) *Elle Ray (8) *Maya (9) *Eric (8) *Melanie (9) *Lance (10) *Aaron (8) *Melvin (9) *Milo (9) *Mason (9) *Darvette (8) *Violet (8) *June (10) *Essence (9) *Louie (8) *Eleusis (8) *Brittney (9) *Maxine (8) *Karina (8) *Corey (10) *Tabby (10) *Dixie (8) *Timothy (8) *Mo (8) *Charbonneau (10) *Cora (8) *Aiden (10) *Mavis (10) *Edgar (10) *Eris (8) Cap *Renee (8) *Maliah (8) *Asriel (8) *Toriel (8) *Maxwell (8) *Vince (8) *Reyna (8) *Alex (8) *Francesca (7) *Blair (6) *Cupcake (8) *Daisy (10) *Monica (10) *Blossom (9) *Edmond (10) Pre District (Ages Baby-4) *Anna (1) *Dakota (4) *Bucky (4) *Kikki (2) *Isabella (2) *Tryphena (2) *Rosemarie (3) *Mikito (2) *Pandora (2) *Jaccob (1 1/2) *Brady (2) *Jacob (2) *Jaina (Baby) *Dev (2) Those who don't go to school, but are in this series *Sven *Ik'adela (13) *Justine (14) *Gabbie (14) *Willam (12) *Zephyr (13) *Goliath Category:Blog posts